


Comfort Me

by EmberRose1434



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRose1434/pseuds/EmberRose1434
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Isaac after Motel California? Read to find out ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantasyfantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fantasyfantastic).



> This was a prompt from tumblr, hope you like it. :)

After all that had happened at the motel Isaac just wanted to go home and sleep some more, the only problem with that is he had nowhere to go. He didn’t want to bother Scott, he was dealing with enough as it was and he couldn’t go to Derek’s even if he was alive he probably wouldn’t let him stay. So he did the only thing he could think of, when he got there he knocked on the door. “Uh Peter its Isaac, I need a place to stay tonight and uh I was wondering if I can stay here?” Isaac said through the closed door. Peter opened the door a moment later looking sadly at Isaac. “Of course come on in, but be quiet Cora’s sleeping finally.” Peter said as he moved away from the door and walked back into the living room. Isaac shut the door and followed silently after Peter.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong, or are you going to continue to sit there looking like a kicked puppy?” Peter finally asked his voice softer then Isaac expected. “I’m fine I just need some sleep, I can sleep anywhere, the floor’s fine.” “No you can sleep on the couch I don’t think I’ll be getting much sleep tonight anyways, I’ve got allot to think about” Peter said moving from the couch to the oversized arm chair across the room. “Thank you Peter, you’re not as bad as everyone thinks.” Isaac mummers quietly before drifting off to sleep, Peter sits there stunned for a moment before a small smile forms on his face. 

Sometime later Peter, who had actually dozed off, was jolted awake to hear a panicked voice from across the room. “What do you want me to do? I can’t fix this, I can’t fix this now. No please not the freezer please not again.” Isaac’s voice trailed off to whimpers as he began to struggle on the couch. Peter got up and went over to Isaac, he knew not to startle him out of his nightmare, so he sat on the floor by Isaac’s stomach so he wouldn’t be to close and startle the boy more when he woke up. “Isaac” Peter said calmly, not touching the boy fearing that would just make things worse. “Isaac, wake up it’s just a nightmare, it’s not real anymore. Wake up Isaac, you need to wake up.” This time Peter did reach out and lay a soothing hand on Isaac’s arm. Isaac jerked up curling into himself looking around wildly. 

Then when he saw Peter he jumped towards him, Isaac didn’t care if him and Peter weren’t close, Peter smelled like pack and to Isaac pack was calming. Surprising Isaac Peter didn’t push him away but pulled him closer and started petting his hair. “Isaac what happened at that cross country meet?” Peter asked concerned, Isaac hadn’t had a nightmare in a long time according to what Derek had told him. Isaac lifted his head from Peter’s shirt, where he had been breathing in Peter’s smell trying to calm himself down. “We never made it to the meet, traffic was blocked so we stayed at a motel and then came home this morning. I didn’t have anywhere else to go so I came here.” “What happened last night then and why couldn’t you stay with Scott?” Peter asked as he continued to pet Isaac’s hair.

Isaac tensed before answering, “We stopped at a motel for the night, it was a nasty run down place. Me and Boyd were sharing a room, I laid down and fell asleep for a little while, I woke up to a noise and thought it was Boyd. But he wasn’t even in the room, it was one of my flashbacks. It was so clear I could practically see everything in my mind as if it was happening then, it felt like it was happening then. I hid under the bed after that until Lydia and Stiles found me, Stiles had a road flair from the bus, it was lit, he burned me with it and the panic stopped. It the morning Lydia realized that the coach’s whistle had wolfs bane power in it, she said it poisoned the werewolves, they think it was the Darach.” Isaac finished and his shoulders relaxed a little after getting all that off his chest.

Peter looked at Isaac, “Why couldn’t you stay with Scott?” “I don’t know what happened to him because of the wolfs bane but I know it was bad I didn’t want to be in his way and I think Stiles was going to stay with Scott anyways.” Isaac said before once again curling into Peter. “Well you’re welcome to stay here anytime you need a place to stay.” Peter then moved them onto the couch where they both fell asleep. When Isaac woke up the next morning he noticed Cora had joined them, Isaac smiled and closed his eyes once more to try and get some more sleep. Later when they were all up Isaac looked to Cora and asked “when did you come out to the living room?” “I felt your distress and Peter’s concern, it woke me up. Then I wanted to help comfort you from whatever was wrong.” Cora smiled at Isaac and Peter before going back to her food. 

At the next pack meeting after finding out Derek was still alive, everyone was surprised to see Isaac curled up next to Peter. Well everyone except Cora who was curled up on Peter’s other side. The events form a few nights before had brought the three closer, their pack bond was now almost invincible. So even though everyone else was confused by the new trio Peter, Isaac, and Cora were content letting them wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests you can send them here http://www.tumblr.com/blog/alpha-daniel-scarfman 
> 
> p.s. I ship almost everything so don't be shy ;)


End file.
